A Boho Kinda Day
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: Harry PotterRENT crossover Sirius wants to be just like Roger. What happens when Remus finds a spell that can get him to MEET Roger and the rest of the bohemians? What craziness will ensue? Please read and review.


**A/N: Just a random story I wrote because I was bored. Yeah, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and RENT belongs to the fabulous, the awesome, the late Jon Larson.**

"AHH!" Sirius screamed, clutching a guitar he had bought. If he broke one more string, he wouldn't be able to play his awesome song about the dish. Well it wasn't really that awesome, it was pretty bad actually.

James walked into the common room and stared at his friend in confusion. "What's the matter with you?"

"I wanna be Roger like and write a song and play it on a guitar," Sirius declared He carefully raised the guitar pick to the last string and strummed on it, and it broke. "SHOOT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"This is frustrating you, mate." Prongs said sitting down next his friend.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that, I hadn't realized." Padfoot said sarcastically. He looked at his guitar sadly._ There goes 50 galleons and 3 pairs of socks. I wonder how Prongs'll react when he sees that 3 pairs of his socks are missing..._

"It's okay Padfoot. How about...we go by a saxophone or something. No strings on those saxes."

"ROGER DOESN'T PLAY THE SAXAPHONE!" Padfoot wailed loudly. Prongs covered his ears as Sirius began to smash the guitar against the wall screaming "ROGER'S GUITAR DIDN'T BREAK! DARN YOU! WITH YOUR WOOD FRAME AND YOUR MUSICAL NESS!" Prongs tumbled off the couch and watched his best friend's guitar related rage from the floor.

Prongs knew that when Padfoot had his heart set on something, he would do it. So if Padfoot wanted to learn how to play guitar like Roger Davis, then he would...whether it killed him or not. Suddenly Prongs bolted up and the Superman theme music started playing. Padfoot stopped his rage and Prongs covered his head and looked around. After about two minutes, it stopped. The stag and the dog stared at each other and shook it off. "So, yeah I like have an idea-"

"IT WILL NEVER WORK! ROAR! STAG!" Sirius paused. "WHY AM I YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MY THROAT HURTS NOW! CAN WE STOP?" James screamed back, clutching his throat.

"NOOOO! HOLD ON! AHHHHHHHH! I'M GOOD, WE CAN STOP NOW!"

"OKAY! Now, I was thinking-"

"THAT"LL- I'm sorry, I promised to stop yelling. That'll never work!" Padfoot cried not as loud.

"How do _you_ know?" Prongs asked poking his friend in the shoulder.

"Because your ideas never work. Remember the documentary about how dust is evil and will someday take over the human race?"

Prongs stared at his feet. "Well...maybe that one wasn't so good, but...this one is! Why don't we go ask Roger himself how to play guitar?"

"And how would we do that?"

"Do you own a wand?" Prongs asked.

"Dude, we don't know a spell."

"No, but I bet Moony does."

"MOONY? Why would Remus Lupin help us have fun?" Sirius screamed in James's face.

"HEY! COOL DOWN!"

"DAMN THOSE WIN WIN GUIDLINES!" Sirius threw himself down on the couch. "I'm cooling down. Cooling...okay, I'm better." he sighed and stared at James.

"I'll go find Moony and you stay here...don't attack anybody while I'm gone. Don't even look at the guitar." James glanced at Sirius one more time and then hurried out the portrait hole.

Sirius looked at the ceiling, trying not to get up and smash that damned guitar more then he already had. Finally, his urge to look defeated him. He looked down and saw a semi-smashed guitar. It was mocking him. "I loath you. You know that? 'Cause I do. A lot." he stared at the instrument staring back at him. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he screamed, getting up and throwing the guitar up the boys staircase.

A loud cry of 'OW' traveled back down the staircase. It was Frank Longbottom, who came down and glared at Sirius, holding his busted guitar. He looked mad. "Sirius Orion Black! Why the bloody freaking hell did you throw your guitar at me?"

"Well Frank, I had no idea that you were up there. If I woulda known..." Sirius trailed off innocently.

"SIRIUS! You should of yelled to ask if anyone was there!" Frank fumed, staring angrily at his dorm mate.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"It's common curtisy! Whenever you're about to do something ask if anyone's there!"

"Okay. Now I get it," Sirius raised a hand to his head. "I AM GOING TO SCRATCH MY HEAD NOW. IS ANYONE THERE?" a few first year girls stared at him. Sirius stared back. "What?" he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. One of the girls flipped him off, the other fainted in her friends arms, either way, the two hurried up to their dorm.

Frank glared at Sirius one more. "Stupid tupid!" and Frank walked away.

Sirius chuckled then remembered his anger. "Stupid tupid guitar." he muttered.

"I HAVE THE LUPIN!" cried James, running through the portrait hole, pulling an annoyed Remus, who was pulling a confused Peter with him.

"Who has the Pettigrew!" said Sirius, laughing at Wormtail's expense.

"I was reading."

"Drat." said Sirius, using a word the other Marauders didn't even know he knew.

A moment of silence passed with the other Marauders staring at Padfoot.

"Mystery." Remus said. "So you want to meet the bohos. I like this insane plan. I want to meet Joanne and Angel so bad. So lets do it."

"Oh now that's just to easy!" James said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Whenever you are asked to participate in one of our insane plans, you say no." James commented.

"No, he says some really big word. Like perposturous." Sirius corrected him. They stared again.

"I didn't even know you knew what that meant."

"I don't. I just know how to pronounce it." Sirius responded.

"Your so weird." Remus said.

"Story of my life." Sirius let a large breath out and fell on the red sofa.

"So you'll really help, Mr. Moony?" James asked hopefully.

"Mmmhmm, definitely. I wanna meet Angel and Joanne."

"YAY!" James cried. He grabbed Sirius's feet and pulled him off the couch. He began to jump on the scarlet sofa.

"And I though I was the gay one." Sirius muttered.

"Your GAY Padfoot?" Remus blurted.

"No! Watch TV." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even know you knew what a TV was." Remus said.

"I know things." Sirius said.

"Moony, you're sure that's the spell?" Peter asked.

"Of course." as Moony was about to say the incantation, Sirius screamed.

"I NEED WATER BEFORS WE GO!" said Sirius conjuring up a bottle of water. He took a drink.

"Ahh, Poland Spring, a crisp, cold, fresh taste." he sighed.

"Okay let's go before Padfoot becomes the new poster boy for Playboy or something." Remus said.

"Ooh, Playboy." Sirius grinned.

"I am going to pretend you never said that." Remus shook his head.

"Moony, shut up! You fail life, go die." **(A/N: Giving credit to ProngsLoveRent and Madpail for that line)** Sirius stuck his tough out at Remus.

"God...okay, are you ready?" Peter asked, staring at Remus nervously.

"HOLD THAT FOCUS STEADY!" screamed James suddenly. "Sorry, lets go before we all go mental."

"We all? I'm never gonna go mental, _thank you very much_." Sirius remarked.

"Let's just go..." Remus mumbled.

Remus waved his wand once, twice, three times and...

"OH MY GOD!" screamed James as they entered the loft.

"Hey, honey-" A 19 year old Latina by the name of Mimi Marquez came out of the loft's bathroom wearing a blue towel, looking wet. When Mimi saw them she let out a shrill scream and ran into one of the other rooms.

"Mimi, what-"

"Roger! People! Guys! Standing in the living room! A round one, one with glasses, one that's oddly hot, and this other pale looking one. ROGER! I am scared of them!" Mimi screamed.

Suddenly, Sirius's dreams came true. Roger Davis walked out into the living room, facing the four Marauders.

Sirius spit out the water he had been drinking. James started to crack up. "And there goes the water, but I don't care! IT'S ROGER I DON'T KNOW HIS MIDDLE NAME DAVIS!" Sirius got down on his knees in front of Roger and started to bow.

Roger shrugged. "I don't mind him. It's nice to have disciples. But why are the rest of you here?"

"Well, Mr. Davis," Remus began.

"Roger-please." Roger corrected.

"Well, Roger, my friend-"

"The bowing one?" Roger questioned, pointing to Sirius who was still bowing furiously.

"Yeah, him. Well, anyway, my friend Sirius bought a guitar using all his money and he wanted to be like you and learn to play it. So he tried but he...what's the word?" Remus inquired, looking at James.

"Sucked," James answered. "He broke every string on the guitar and all he wanted to do is come and meet you so maybe some inspiration could be put into his mind."

"You want me to teach him how to play guitar?"

"Yeah mostly."

"Well, I guess...if he'll stop doing...what he's doing."

"Padfoot! Stop!" Remus hissed.

"Does Roger want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Stopped." Sirius bolted up and saluted Roger.

"WTF? What's he doing?"

"Excuse me Roger. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FROGS ARE! GOD JAMES! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" Sirius screamed. According to Frank WTF meant 'Where's the Frogs?'. So whenever someone said WTF, Sirius would scream he doesn't know where the frogs are.

"Okay, now I have a question. Where's Joanne?" Remus asked.

"With Maureen." Mimi answered, fully dressed and dry.

"Where's Angel?" Remus tried.

"With Collins."

"Smurf." Remus muttered. In times a curse is needed, Remus says "smurf" because he doesn't curse and he just loves those little smurfs so much.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Nothing." Remus said.

**Ahh, end of the first chapter. Next chapter, you will see or err, READ, I should say, Roger attempting to teach Sirius to play. We will also meet the other boho's. What will the Marauders do? If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. Prongs if your reading this, review. This is for you and Moony and Madpail and Lily and Collins and Phil and ummmm everyone else! D - Pappy! ) - Pappy's best friend, Kyle! ( - Pappy's evil twin, Benny. Okay, Review! D**


End file.
